Illicit Places
by damnitjane
Summary: Lisbon is ticklish, but just where has Jane found it? Based on Promo for 702.


**Illicit Places (M rated)**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"We have some time before Abbott expects us at the crime scene," Lisbon said, watching as Jane shoved his phone back in his pocket and lifted his paper cup to his lips. "You could come in?"

It was asked in the form of a question, but Lisbon meant it more like a fact.

Jane took a hefty sip of his tea and lowered the cup, turning it in his hands as he glanced over at her. He could feel her hand wrap around his arm and pull him slightly closer to her. The smile on her face became entwined in the space between them, and he found himself smiling back at her, his eyes searching her deep emeralds.

"Okay," he told her, setting his cup on the stoop and reaching over with his now free hand. He lifted the hand around his forearm and stood, bringing Lisbon up with him. "I'll get these later," he told her, reaching for her coffee cup and setting it on the window sill behind him.

She said nothing. Instead, she turned and pulled on his hand as she turned the knob of her front door and led him inside. She waited until he was passed her before shutting it again and cutting out the sunshine filtering in from outside. She led him from the small foyer past the large living area off the hallway. Jane had been here many times in the two weeks she was on leave. He spent nights here, usually in her bedroom, and had called her home _his _home in many respects.

"We've got maybe half an hour, Jane," Lisbon told him, turning and blocking the hallway with her body. "We need to make it count."

He watched her face flash into the expression he has seen on many occasions here in her house. Desire mingled with need that projected out and wrapped him up. He saw her lip come up to trap between her teeth, and he felt a sharp inhale as his body lurched forward automatically, his hand reaching out to loop at the waist hem of her yoga pants. Gently, as if she were delicate and could shatter at any moment, he curled his fingers between the material of pants and the flesh of her body and pulled her gently against him.

"We always do," Jane responded, reaching his free hand up to tilt her chin up, his face falling inches from her own. "I do enjoy these moments," he told her, reaching his warm lips to hers.

He opened up her lips to deepen the kiss, reveling in the small moan issuing from her chest and rising up to her throat. The sound made him close his eyes for a second. He could feel the vibration on his lips of her soft moan, each kiss humming in unison. He let her chin go and pressed his hand to the side of her neck, pulling her closer, making the kiss harder as his fingers felt soft tendrils of brunette hair brush his fingers.

"Me, too," Lisbon answered, gasping for air as Jane let go of her lips to trail small kisses up to her ear. "Two weeks isn't fair."

"You're going to move backward, mind the walls," he whispered softly in her ears, making her shiver intensely.

"Huh?" she asked.

Jane laughed in her ear as he repeated his sentence. "Mind the walls. I'm going to lead you backward, Teresa."

"Oh," she replied, feeling Jane's hands move to the small of her back.

Jane put one of his legs between hers and started guiding her backward down the hallway toward the bedroom. Their rhythm together was in unison. Lisbon's hands came up to interlock behind his neck as he felt his way down the hall, kissing her neck in small, slow kisses that distracted her and nearly made her tumble to the tile floor under them. Walking her backward, Jane placed a hand against the wall for guidance as he came to her bedroom door on the right side of the hall. He turned Lisbon in his arms so that she softly banged up against the bedroom door as Jane reached his hand down to turn the knob.

"It would have been easier if the door was already open," Jane mused, reaching to kiss the corner of her mouth. "I hate obstacles."

Lisbon smiled, making Jane miss the corner of her mouth and instead kissing the right side of her lips.

"I'm the one against the door," she reminded him, making him chuckle. "The panels are digging into my butt."

"Let me fix that," he offered, sweeping the hand at the small of her back and lifting her up off her feet with a gentle tug. His hand came off the knob as he steadied himself with her an inch from the door.

Lisbon wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt him fumble around once more for the knob and finally open the door. Her flip-flops fell to the ground and Jane kicked them as much to the side as he could. He navigated across the threshold and stopped for a brief second to kick the door closed again with his foot. Jane navigated the empty boxes scattered around her bedroom in haphazard piles, finally hitting the mattress with his shins.

"Home sweet bed," he replied, bending down to drop her on the mattress. "I missed the feel of your sheets, Teresa."

She unlocked her legs from his waist and hands from his neck and scooted up the bed some as Jane crawled onto the bed, reaching a searing kiss on her rosy lips as they both scooted in unison up the sheets, finally resting in the middle of the neatly made bed. Jane didn't even turn as he flicked his shoes off by the heel, throwing them overboard onto the floor.

"We're going to mess up this nicely made bed," Lisbon commented, bringing her hands up to tangle in each side of his jacket lapel, bringing him tightly against her, her legs bent on either side of him on the mattress so that he was situated between her thighs.

"Casualty of war," Jane snorted. "I'm sure we won't even notice."

Lisbon didn't get to respond because right at that moment, she felt Jane's long, delicate fingers scrape along the skin of her belly that her shirt had uncovered as it rode up from the friction of their bodies. It was distracting, and she felt the flutter of her skin under his touch; the quivering quaking into goosebumps. Lisbon's hands dropped from Jane's jacket and came down to wrap around his wrist that was drawing circles on her skin. It was an automatic response to the dipping she felt.

Jane reached his free hand over and tipped her head back against the pillow behind her, giving his lips access to her open neck. His hand at her belly trailed up; across her belly, around her ribs and over her breasts. He heard her gasp as his palm flicked over the nipples, her back arching every so slightly. His hand, with her fingers still wrapped around his wrist, continued up over her collarbone and up the side of her neck. Lisbon closed her eyes and felt him hover his face over her neck, his lips tracing the contour between her breasts and collarbone.

"Let go, Teresa," he commanded softly, shaking the hand she had ahold of slightly.

Lisbon opened her eyes and did as she was told, releasing his hand. As soon as she had, Jane lifted himself slightly and rolled over so that his back was flat against the mattress, and Lisbon was in a sitting position on his lap, each leg on either side of his outer thighs.

His hands wrapped around the small of her back as he pushed her light blue, sleeveless t-shirt up. Lisbon lifted her arms and Jane pulled the material from her body and flung it to the side on the floor. Lisbon bent over and took his cheek in her hand, feeling the five O'clock shadow rough on her palm. Her lips probed his; tasting the sweet flavor of tea still lingering on as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and bit down, causing Jane to moan as she pulled his lip with her teeth and let go.

"Sorry," she replied to his yelp of pain. "Another casualty of war."

Lisbon righted herself and removed her bra, throwing it on the floor without looking. She slid her hands to his lapels and pushed left and right in sign she wanted him to remove the jacket. Awkwardly, Jane sat up and let Lisbon push the heavy material off his shoulders where he shrugged out of it the rest of the way and it joined the clothing already on the floor.

"You're beautiful," Jane told her, leaning forward to press his face in between her breasts, tasting the flesh with his mouth. Lisbon's hands came up to rest in his golden hair, locking her fingers around curls as she felt his hot breath drag across her chest and kiss her sensitive skin around her nipple. The puckering of the skin made her gasp as she felt his hand palm her butt, pulling her more into his kisses. She gasped at the sensation as he tilted his head to look at her, his teeth nipping lightly at the nipple. He dragged his teeth across her chest, not losing eye contact, and took her other breast in is his mouth, sucking gently as the fingers in his hair pulled and flexed. He thought he heard a small giggle, but he couldn't be sure.

"Thank you," she gasped in response, feeling him stiffen under her. "I think someone else agrees with you."

They chuckled in unison as Jane let her go and laid back, watching Lisbon lean forward and take her short, soft fingers from his hair to the buttons of his shirt.

"These are the times I am glad you don't wear your vest anymore," she told him, unbuttoning the top two buttons and sticking her hand inside to feel his chest under her hand. "Too much time."

"Point for me, then," he replied. "Those blazer things you wear are a nightmare to remove in a pinch."

"Is that a hint not to wear them anymore?" Lisbon asked, sliding her hand to the third and fourth button and popping them open one-handed.

"I prefer you wear nothing in those situations, but okay," Jane told her, smiling as she unclasped the last button and pushed aside the light patterned material so that his chest was bare.

"Noted," she nodded, bending to kiss his chest.

Jane reached down to push her hair from her face at it brushed the skin of his chest as she slowly descended. She slid her hands from his chest to the dimples at his hips, her fingers looping in the gray material of his suit trousers. She could still feel the hardness on her inner thigh. She guided her nimble fingers across the waist hem and leaned up so that she could pop the button and pull down the zipper. She reached to kiss him on the lips again before scooting down his legs, pulling his pants as she went. Jane automatically lifted himself so that they came off easily, leaving him in his boxers. She threw them aside and laughed as Jane leaned up and cloaked his hands around her back, bringing his face against her and inhaling.

Jane, in a quick motion, rolled her beside him and then rolled gently up to hover over her. She laughed and brought her mouth up to kiss the tip of his nose.

"Your turn," he said, his hands coming between their bodies. His hand slid over her naked belly, down over her sides and slid in the back of her yoga pants, cupping her butt with his big hand. He felt the lace of the panties caressing his fingers, and the smile widened on his face.

"I like it when it's my turn," she told him. "I guess that's why you always considered me a control freak."

"Mmm," he mumbled. "You can only be in control for so long in this, Teresa."

Lisbon felt him move his hand to the side of her pants and pull down, grasping the strings on the front of the pants with his other hand and pulling the other side along, too. He stopped to kiss her kneecap as he slid them from under her, gliding them down to her ankles. He rolled to the side enough for her to kick them off her using her feet before moving over her once more. He didn't look as his foot kicked the pants to the floor.

"This is one time I don't mind relinquishing control," she said softly.

Jane looked at her as he worked his way back up, kissing every little freckle he met on his way. Up over her knees, brushing his lips over top of her thighs and working his way over to the lace of her panties. His moist breath exhaled over the thin material. His hand slid on either side of her hips, his mouth drawing in the slight quiver of her body as his lips neared her. His fingers rubbed underneath the sparse lace, causing Lisbon's hands to fly to his hair; the closest thing she could grab.

Between the skin of her inner groin and the lace covered V, Jane gently kissed, guiding his hand across the flat of her belly as he did so. It was as his lips touched her warm skin in the crevice that he heard a throaty laugh. Jane's head whipped up to look at Lisbon, who had her entire bottom lip stuck between her teeth.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked her, lifting his head and chucking at her expression. "What did I do?"

"I'm sorry," Lisbon apologized. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

"That tickles," she replied, letting her lip go and laughing loudly. "I'm so sorry! It's not you. It's me."

"You're joking!" Jane said, planting his head on her hip. "You're ticklish? Why didn't you tell me?"

Lisbon tried to get serious as she cleared her throat and pressed a hand to Jane's shoulder. The truth was she didn't know she was ticklish. Certainly not there. Jane dragged his cheek across her hip so he could look at her.

"Nobody's ever done this before," she told him. "You're the first person whose found a spot I am ticklish with."

"Advantage is mine," he told her, lifting his head and pressing his lips once again to the spot between her inner groin that made her giggle before. Sure enough, as his lips pressed into the soft skin there, Lisbon let out another giggle. Jane could feel her body tremble with the laugh.

"Sorry," she replied. "Congrats on the discovery?"

Jane shook his head playfully and pulled at the lace, gathering it in his hand and pulling roughly down so that the thin material ripped with an audible tear. She had others, no doubt, and at this point, they would never get this done in time to get Abbott's crime scene a look. He had to hurry things up.

"Jane," Lisbon said, sounding reproachful.

Jane didn't listen, instead taking a finger from his right hand and sliding it along the ticklish part of her body he just discovered—and claimed—deliberately. He heard her laughter turn into a moan as his fingers traveled further past that spot and curl into the soft curls of her. He could see her hands fling up and cling to the pillow behind her head as his fingers curved further into her. He felt the wetness at the tip of his fingers, and he couldn't hold out any longer. He mouth trailed up her belly as his body rose again to be level with her. His eyes shined as he brought her hands together on the pillow above her head in one of his hands, clasping them in restraint.

"Don't worry," he told her. "You look sexy when you're ticklish. I rather like the laugh and the way your body quivers when I touch you there," he explained.

"Well, you learn something new every day," she laughed, taking his kiss as she felt him reach between them, pulling himself from his boxers.

"Mmm," he said against her lips, as he held himself at the entrance. "You do."

With that, Jane pushed into her. Gently, he slid as far as he could go, and released himself. He stopped for a second to sneak a peek at Lisbon, who had shut her eyes and arched her back at the sensation, a babbling moan issuing from her half-open mouth. His hand came to rest on her hip, and his other hand released her wrists and fell to the gap at the small of her back. Jane pulled out of her halfway and pushed back in, rocking Lisbon upward for leverage. Her hands came up automatically to rest on his chest as he pulled halfway out again and slid back into her. Her legs rose on either side of him, her feet resting on the small of his back as he pumped into her, his hair falling in his face as he took her in. Her eyes closed and her head tilted back, a string of moans falling from her mouth.

"Damn it," Jane said, bending down to kiss her neck, unwilling to give up the pleasure of feeling her on his lips; tasting her as she moaned against his lips.

He felt her hands wrap around him and cup his ass, pressing him into her as he rode her harder and harder with each thrust. The trembling of her body under him pressed upon his urgency as he quickened his pace. He felt her legs and feet stiffen around him as he pushed in harder than before, penetrating deep into her. Her breathing quickened and stuttered as he felt her contract around him; pulsating as she let go.

"Jane," she whispered. "Please."

He felt her stiffen under him as the high poured out of her, her legs gripping him tightly as he rattled himself around and felt the pull of release. With one more quick, sharp thrust, he pushed back into her and let go, resting his head against hers as they panted for air. He collapsed against her, her legs falling from his hips but remaining bent at the knees in the air.

After a few minutes, Jane pulled from her and rolled on his side, letting her turn into his chest and rest her arm over him. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer as she drew lazy circles on the skin of his chest with her fingernail. They were silent for a few minutes before Jane spoke.

"That was something," he whispered. "And you're ticklish."

"No, I'm not."

"You said it yourself, Teresa," he laughed. "Admit it. You are. You are ticklish at a weird spot."

"Wait," she said, leaning her face up to look at him. "Weird spot? I don't think you found that spot weird, Patrick."

"So you admit it's a place that makes you giggle when touched?"

Lisbon was silent for a moment and then turned her head back into his naked chest.

"I admit nothing."

"Hmm," he mused. "Surprise, surprise."

"Are you ticklish, Patrick?" she asked, moving her hand down his chest toward his belly.

"I don't know. Maybe we can find out later? Maybe you have more places that make you giggle?"

Lisbon was about to answer when the phone in her discarded pants went off.

"It's the text from Abbott," Lisbon said. "Time for the real world, I guess."

"Meh," Jane told her, turning and smiling at her. "I like our little bubble."

"Me, too," she said, reaching her lips to his. "But we have to make a living doing something."

Jane chuckled as he watched her leave the bed, her naked body glistening in the brightly light room as she gathered her clothing on the floor. He knew he was a lucky man. A man who knows exactly where his girlfriend was ticklish. The best part? It was he who discovered it. Nobody else had made her laugh and see stars at the same time.

Was he ticklish? He didn't know, but he couldn't wait for Lisbon to try finding a spot on him. Couldn't wait at all.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Mentalist, its actors or anything else.<strong>

This is based on the promo for Graybar Hotel. Some ladies on tumblr requested one, and I obliged willingly.


End file.
